The Calm Before The Storm
by xxFENRIRxx 2319
Summary: "Your like a storm. Dangerous to some, but calming to others. And that? That's beautiful." He pauses, "Awe, are you blushing?" "Shut Up." When Emmett Cullen stared his Junior year of high school again he just thought this year would be just like any other year, boring. But when Sam and Bella enter the Cullen's lives Emmett learns that this year is going to be anything but boring.
1. 1: The Windows Unlocked

**I started this story about 2 years ago but as I wrote it, I was not comfortable with my writing style at all. So I stopped writing it. But after going through some old documents I found the chapters to this story. I got interested in it again and decided to completely rewrite it. However that also included changing both the title and the summary. This stories original name was Graceful. I hope that who ever reads this likes it. Feel free to leave a comment! and if you have an critiques i'm open to POLITE suggestions.**

 **This is my disclaimer for the entire story! I own nothing but any made up characters and plot changes that. The original characters and plot belong to Stephenie Meyer**

 **Enjoy!**

Heights had never been Sam's thing. In fact she hated them, With a passion. So being in a plane? Out of the question. At least that's what she thought before her mother had forced her onto one. Sam's life had been completely uprooted after her parents divorce, not that she minded. Her father wasn't exactly a nice man, and seeing as they had been fighting tooth and nail over every little thing for the last few years Sam knew it was only a matter of time before her parents separated.

Her mother had told her about her hometown Forks, a lot before the big move. She had told her about a few of her memories, and even about people she was really close with. Sam was happy her mother was going to be reunited with some of her old friends. She just hoped she'd be able to make some of her own memories as well. Needless to say, Sam had no problem with moving, in fact she looked forward to it, to a new start.

She just wished that when they had to move, they could have done it by car ride instead. She would have much preferred that over sitting in a cramped seat, between two other people. Even if one of the two other people was just her mother.

Sam's stomach rumbled, as she fought the urge to vomit, fear and anxiousness ramming straight into her when she accidentally looked out of the window on her mother's side. Seeing nothing but sky, Sam quickly pokes her mother who pulls off her headphones to listen to what her child had to say.

Looking at her daughter, Annabelle frowns upon seeing the condition her daughters in. Sam looked miserable, her face as though she had seen a ghost. Seeing Sam point in the direction of the window, Annabelle quickly reaches over to pull down the curtain, she could only hope that Sam would begin to feel better soon.

"Just lay back and sleep sweetheart, We'll be In Washington in a few hours. I'll wake you up when we get there."

Looking at her mother, Sam nods and lays back as much as she could within the cramped bit of space she had. Needless to say, It took a while for Sam to finally calm down enough to fall asleep, but when she did the rest of the plane ride went by quickly.

XX

"So how far away is Forks?" Sam asks sitting in the passenger seat beside her driving mother.

"We should be there in about an hour and a half."

With a nod, Sam starts searching for her earbuds, reaching into her back pocket she sighs with relief when she pulls out the white and green colored earbuds. Plugging them into her phone she scrolls through her playlist, after a few moments of not being able to pick out a song she wanted to listen to she sighs. Deciding to just press shuffle on the playlist Sam puts the ear buds in her ears and leans her head against the window, after a few moments once again falling asleep but this time to the sound of panic of the disco playing into her ears.

Annabelle looks over at her sleeping daughter. Smiling fondly she reaches over and rubs Sam's arm. "I know it's hard for you, just up and moving away from everything you've ever known, But I promise Samara, you're going to love it here."

XX

"What do you mean the U-haul truck still isn't in Washington! The whole point was the truck would be here before we arrived so the essentials would already be at the house! How do you not know?! Figure it out damn it! The truck left a whole day before us!"

It was understandable as to why her mother was so upset right now, but Sam knew that to any of the neighbors that may be watching their new neighbors her mother must look like a complete bitch. How could she not be upset though the keys were in the U-haul truck, as Sam, and her mother had a talent for losing things and had both decided that the key would be safer in the truck. Without that truck they wouldn't have anywhere to sleep tonight. The town of forks wasn't big enough to need a hotel, and the closest hotel was in the next town over. Even If there had been a hotel, neither of them had enough money on them to stay at one ? Because Sam's mother had accidentally left her credit card in her purse which was… in the U-haul truck.

With a Sigh Sam leans against her mother's sedan, listening to her mother try to get more information out of the poor employee on the other side of the phone. Sam pitied them for having to endure the wrath of her mother.

Sam looked up at the two story house, she saw a window on the side of the second floor. It looks like it's cracked open.

With a smirk Sam walks towards the house,on the corner of the house there's a gutter that leads up to the second floor. Tugging on the gutter it hardly moves. If she's careful she should be able to use it to climb to the second floor. She just hoped she wouldn't fall. Looking back at her mother, Annabelle is not looking her way, instead still chewing out the person on the other side of the phone.

Placing her foot on the wall, she grabs onto the gutter and starts pulling herself up the gutter. Having made it to the second floor after a few more minutes, she hears her mother hang up her phone. Steadying herself so she doesn't fall, Sam stands on the top floor about to walk over to the window.

"Samara Elizabeth Tyler! Get down from there! You're going to fall and break your damn neck!"  
Annabelle shouts in horror, having looked up to see her daughter on the roof of their new house.

"The windows open! I can get in and unlock the door!" Was Sam's response.  
Annabelle can only watch, hoping Sam won't fall and get hurt.

"Uh, ma'am, Might I ask what you both are doing?"

Annabelle whips around to see a tall man standing behind her, dressed in a police uniform as though he had just got off of work. Looking up at his face her eyes widened. "Charlie?"

"Annabelle, Is that you, holy crap what brought you back into town! The last time I saw you was when you moved after your wedding!"

Annabelle rubs the back of her neck. "Me and Tom..Uh, got a divorce. So I came back to Forks with my daughter so she could grow up where I grew up…" Thinking of her daughter she turns back around to see her daughters halfway to the window but looks like she's about to fall. "Samara! Get your ass down here now!"

"I'm halfway there! Relax, I'd rather like to have somewhere to sleep tonight!"

"So Annie… Wanna explain why your daughter is currently breaking into a house?" Charlie raises a brow at the shorter woman in front of him, yes they're friends, but he is still the chief of police after all."

"Our U-haul truck was supposed to get here before us, but for some damn reason it's not even in Washington yet! It just so happens… I accidentally left my credit card and the house keys in the truck." a sigh escapes her mouth, just thinking about her mistake. " So We don't exactly have a place to sleep tonight, and this one!" She motions to her daughter who's already opening and climbing inside of the window. "Decided to start climbing the house!"

Charlie chuckles. "You're still the same Annie I see." he smiles down at her. "Sam sure looks like a handful, at least mines tame enough to not start climbing houses."

Annabelle smiles. "Yeah,but she's a good kid...That's right! You also had a daughter! Her name's Bella, yes?" A curious look crosses Annabelle's face "Yeah, her name is Bella. She just moved in with me today actually. Maybe We can introduce her to Sam?"

Annabelle grins, her eyes practically sparkling. "That sounds great! Sam's gonna love having a new friend!"

The front door of the house swings open and Sam stands at the door with a smirk on her face. "Told ya, I'd be fine! Now we've got a place to sleep!"

Sams smirks and walks to the officer and her mother. "Sorry If I made ya think I was doing something illegal, but we don't have the keys to our house and I'd like to not sleep in our cramped car tonight." she apologizes to Charlie who waves it off."That's alright Sam, Annie explained the situation."

Sam raises a brow at the fact that he already knew her name, and was calling her mother a nickname, she's only ever heard her grandparents or father call her.

"Sam this is Charlie!" her mother starts. "He's a really good childhood friend of mine! He's also the Chief of police."

Charlie smiles when Sam sticks her hand out towards him. "It's nice to meet you Sir." He grabs her outstretched hand and shakes it. "Call me Charlie, It's nice to meet you too. I've got Daughter your age, her names Bella. She also just moved here today, would you like me to introduce you to her?"

Sam grins. "I'd love to."

Annabelle smiles fondly at her daughter, and offers. "Why don't you go introduce yourself and get to know her while I start to unpack, there isn't much in the car and me and Charlie can catch up while you make a friend." Sam looks at her mom "you sure mom?" Annabelle nods.

"My house is the one down the road to the left. It's the one with the cop car and the red truck. Just go knock on the door and she should answer." Charlie motions in the direction of his house to show her.

With a nod of her head, Sam begins to walk down towards the house she was just given directions too. After walking a couple minutes down the road, Sam walks up the driveway and stops at the door. She pauses and takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. She hopes this girl wouldn't mind her introducing herself. After a few minutes Sam thinks about knocking on the door again, but before she can knock again the door opens.

When Bella Swan opened the front door to her new home, she wasn't expecting to be met face to face with a girl she had never met before. The girl in front of her was on the shorter size, compared to herself, And Bella herself already wasn't that tall. Looking at the girl she had beautiful olive colored skin, her hair a dark brown, almost like dark chocolate, But bright green eyes.

"Uh, hi.." Was Bella's response, wondering what the girl in front of her was doing at her house.

"Hey! Your name's Bella Swan right?" To say Sam was both nervous, and excited would be correct. While she's never had a problem making friends, it doesn't change the fact that it was nerve wracking to try and make your first new friend in a town.

Before Bella could respond, Sam started talking again. "We just got a house a few minutes down." she pointed over towards her house, where Charlie could be seen talking to and helping Sam's mother unpack what little they had in their car. "Apparently our parents are really good childhood friends, and told me I should introduce myself!" she smiles, hoping Bella wouldn't mind.

"Oh, that's nice! It's nice to meet you…" Bella trails off, not knowing her name.

"Sam."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Sam, at least I won't be the only new kid at school tomorrow." Bella smiles it couldn't hurt to already have a friend before she starts school tomorrow, she offers. "Wanna ride with me to school tomorrow?"

Sam grins happily, Glad to have already made her first friend. "Sure! Sounds like a deal." She chuckles lightly but pauses when she feels her phone go off in her back pocket. Pulling out her phone she looks at her notifications. Seeing that she had a text message from her mother, she quickly unlocks her phone and reads it. It was her mother telling her the U-haul would be there in a few hours.

"Hey Bells, I should give you my number if we're gonna be friends."

Bella raises a brow at the nickname but nods and grabs her own phone from her back pocket. Handing the unlocked phone to Sam, Bella watches the girl enter her phone number in and hand it back. Grabbing her phone, Bella decides to ask Sam a question. "Wanna hang out for a bit?"

"Sure! Our truck won't be here for a few hours anyway."

Moving out of the way so her new friend could come in, Bella motions for Sam to come in. Shutting the door behind them both, Bella sits on the couch with Sam. "So uh..do you like the show friends?" Bella questions.

"Hell yeah!" Sam grins. "I grew up with that show."

Bella smiles. "Lets watch it for a bit then." Grabbing the remote on the table a foot away from her she proceeds to put on the show.

XX

Laughter filled the living room as Sam and Bells got to know each other and told the other about funny memories. "And get this! The little fucker pushed me down the stairs afterwards! "

Bella snorts. "Just because you accidentally tripped him? That kid sounds like he was a jerk."  
Sam rolls her eyes. "Was? More like still is. Jackson was a dick to me up until the day I moved. He just never liked me I guess." Sam shrugs.

Bella shakes her head. "What time is it?" she questions and looks up at the clock. "Wow, you've been here for almost three hours.."

"Have I really?" Sam stops talking and Bella can almost see a light bulb go off above her head, she raises a brow. "What is it?"

"I bet your dads still at my house...Let me tell ya something Bells." Sam's mouth contorts into a wicked grin, a mischievous look sparkling in her eyes. "Do I even want to know?" Bella asks grimacing at the evil look on her new friend's face. Sam rolls her eyes and continues. "I ship it."

"You ship it?"

"Yes! Your dad, and my mom! You didn't see it but they definitely have something going on there. The way he looked at her! And my mom was so nervous around him!" Sam grins, and watches as the thought processes in Bella's mind. "You think they like each other?" "I don't just know, it's completely obvious."

Bella nods and then shrugs. "Who knows maybe they'll get together, maybe they won't"  
Sam nods. "Yeah." "I should probably go see the U-hauls here yet."

"Oh okay, I'll pick you up at school tomorrow at 7:30?"

"Yeah, just text me when you're pulled up outside my house tomorrow. Alright well I gotta go, Bells. Text me later!" "okay. I will."

Bella watches as Sam leaves with a faint smile and shuts the door behind her friend.

They walk back to her house was quick, When Sam gets there she frowns seeing the U-haul truck already half unloaded when she walks up the driveway. Seeing her mother she sighs. "Mom! You should have told me the truck was here. I would have come to help!"

Annabelle chuckles, and looks at her daughter. "It's fine, I wanted you to have fun and make a new friend, besides Charlie, myself and the driver are doing just fine unloading the truck. But you can help now that you're already here."

Nova nods and begins to help unpack the rest of the truck, With the help of the 3 other people the rest of the truck was unpacked within the next hour.

It was around 6 o'clock when they finished unpacking the U-haul Truck and got everything to where it needed to be furniture wise. Sam had already moved up all her belongings to her room. It had been very frustrating to get all her furniture up the stairs, but they eventually managed to. For the most part when it came to furniture, everything was in its designated place. Now all Sam and her mother had to do was Unpack all the boxes and tubs that were left.

The U-haul Truck driver had already left, and Charlie was telling Annabelle his goodbyes right now. Eavesdropping Sam managed to hear one thing before Charlie left. "Maybe we should go get something to eat sometime?" to which she had heard her mother respond with "I'd Love too Charlie."

With a goofy grin, Sam couldn't help but throw her fist into the air and shout a silent "yes!" Sam was glad she was right. Charlie seemed like a good guy, and it was clear her mother thought the same thing. Hurrying up the stairs before she was caught sticking her nose into other people's business, Sam finally starts to rearrange her room how she wants it. Then afterwards starts to work on unpacking and making her bedroom look pleasant.

After coming to a comfortable place to stop for the night, Sam falls onto her recently made bed. Turning on her tv, she puts on where she and Bella had left off on re-watching friends. Getting comfortable in her bed, Sam watches the show, letting out a few laughs everyone once and awhile.

It wasn't long after Sam found herself falling asleep.

XX

A knock on Sam's door is what woke her the next morning. As her eyes slowly fluttered open, she turned her head towards the door when she listened to it creek open and her mother enter the room. "Hey sweetheart! I wanted to wake you up earlier this morning so I could tell you goodbye." Sam raises a brow in confusion but then understands when she sees her mother completely dressed and ready to go.

"I forgot you're supposed to start at your job this morning." Sam sits up with a yawn, before stretching out her limbs listening as several pops and cracks echo out into the room. "How come you're not already in your scrubs though?" Sam asks.

"The hospital I'm going to work out has a changing room, so we can change there."

Sam nods, before standing up ready to start her day. "Have fun being a nurse mom, but why are you going in now? shouldn't you start work tonight?"

"I'm only going in for an hour to get my stuff settled in and to learn anything this hospital needs me to know. After that i'm going to the store to go grocery shopping. When I get home I'll start unpacking and putting stuff away. You're going to have to make yourself dinner tonight Sam, because I'm going to have to nap for a few hours to get ready for the night shift. But after tonight I'll fix my sleeping schedule so that I sleep in the mornings when I get off work, so that I'm able to do things during the day."

Sam nods. "That's okay mom. I'll text you if I decide to go somewhere. Just in case you wake up and I happen to not be home.

Annabelle smiles lovingly at Sam before walking forward and kissing her on the forehead. "Your an awesome fucking kid you know that?"

With a goofy grin, Sam nods and begins to rush her mother out of the house. "Now go before you're late!"

"Okay, okay I'm going! Bye Sam, I love you!"

"Love you too!" Sam shouts as her mother heads down the stairs and out the door. After a few moments she hears her mother's white sedan pull out of the driveway. Sam was really glad she already had a ride to school.

After quickly taking a shower and getting dressed, Sam found herself admiring her outfit to make sure she was happy with it.

The outfit Sam had chosen for the day was fairly a simple one. She wore a long burgundy sweater dress that stopped a little above her knees, with black knee length boots. She had decided to leave her long dark chocolate colored curly hair down for the day. Sam had never been one to use makeup, so she kept her face natural. Originally Sam planned on wearing her contacts, but had chosen to simply wear her black pair of glasses instead. After looking herself over Sam decided she was happy with how she looked.

A growl echoed throughout the room and Sam huffed as she realized just how hungry she actually was. Ready to go down stairs Sam quickly grabbed her phone and backpack and left her room to go downstairs so that she would be ready to leave and so that she could make herself breakfast before Bella came to pick her up.

Looking in the refrigerator Sam spotted the leftover pizza her mother had ordered them for dinner last night. They had no groceries as they had just moved in so it was just easier to order food.

Grabbing two of the pepperoni slices, Sam stuck them in the microwave and impatiently waited for them to heat up. Once they were down she began to eat them. Looking at the clock it was already 6:50, so she knew Bella would be on her way soon.

Sam was half way through her second slice of pizza when her phone vibrated on the table in front of her. She glances at the notification to make sure it is who she thinks it is. Sticking the end of the pizza in her mouth she bites it to hold it as she grabs her bag, phone and keys.

With her stuff in hand, and pizza in her mouth Sam quickly goes outside. Seeing her friends beat down red truck in her driveway, Sam turns and locks the house up before walking to the passenger side of Bella's truck.

Opening the door she gets in before setting her back pack on her lap and shutting the door.

Taking the half eaten slice of pizza out of her mouth Sam smiles at Bella. "Mornin Bells, thanks for picking me up."

"It's no problem, I'm just glad I'll know someone at school." Bella says smiling faintly at her friend. "Is your mom already off at work"

"Yeah, she's a nurse at the hospital, it's her first day so she came in for a little bit so she knows everything for her first shift there tonight. Which is why I'm glad you offered me a ride to school, cause I was probably going to have to miss my first day."

Bella chuckles beside her. "Yeah It's a good thing i'm driving you then." Starting the engine, Bella pulls out of the driveway and starts driving towards the school.

"Just so you know I watched a few Friends episodes without ya Bells."

"Seriously? You were supposed to wait for me Sam!"

Sam's chuckle rings throughout the truck. "I know, sorry! I was bored and wanted to watch it. Don't worry I'll re-watch them with you though."

"You better." was Bella's playful response.


	2. 2: You Know I Have A Name Right?

**Chapter 2**

It took about 10 minutes to get to the school, and another five to find a parking space. Grabbing her backpack and getting out of the truck Sam rolls her eyes when a boy walks by and calls out laughing "Hey nice truck!"

"Thanks." Came Bella's sarcastic response.

"Ignore him, Bell's your trucks awesome." Sam smiles at her friend, who gives a small smile back in return. With a chuckle Sam and Bella head towards the entrance of the school. When they get inside it isn't long before someone comes to greet them. "Hey! You're the new girls, Isabella Swan, and Samara Tayler!"

Sam looked up at the boy, he was taller than her and appeared to be Asian. He seemed to be waiting for one of them to speak, about to say something Bella manages to start first.

"Uh, hi.." Bella answered, and responded before glancing at Sam."I go by Bella." "And call me Sam."

The boy, Eric grins. "Well Bella and Sam, I'm Eric. The eyes and ears of this place. Anything you need. Tour guide, a date." he gives the two girls a glance over. "A shoulder to cry on."

"No thanks." Sam says looking at him weirdly, not exactly knowing how to respond to Eric. He seemed to be slightly flirting?

"I'm more of a suffer in silence type of person." Bella says gently ignoring the fact that this boy was clearly trying to flirt with them. Eric suddenly looks excited. "Well, I'm on the paper, and you two are awesome news! Front page, Baby!"

Sam and Bella automatically get uncomfortable at his words. Slightly irritated, Sam speaks up. "No we aren't neither of us want that!" Eric seems Sam's temper starts to show and quickly tries to backtrack and calm them down. "Hey! It's okay, totally fine, no feature." Putting his hands up he smiles at them again. "It's all good."

Not really liking the situation, Sam starts to walk past Eric. She sees Bella start to follow her but get stopped by Eric who continues to talk to her. Sam laughs when Bella gives a look practically begging for help, but instead Sam just smirks and salutes at the girl. "Bye Bell's Hopefully I'll see you in some classes!" Sam laughs a bit more when she sees the irritated look of betrayal in Bella's eyes.

Continuing to walk forward, it dawns on Sam. She doesn't even know where she's going. "Shit...I should have at least asked for directions to the office." She sighs but keeps walking. Looking around she was in the cafeteria, she could just go up to someone and ask for directions. Looking around the room Sam sees there a group of kids sitting at a table not too far from her. The people sitting at the table consist of a long blonde haired girl, a bulky brown haired boy,a short girl with a dark pixie cut, another blond with wavy hair, and another dark haired boy. Sighing, Sam decides to take her chances and go ask for directions to the office so she can get her schedule.

Walking over to the group they turn and look at her. The girl with the pixie haircut is the first to speak. "Hi! Is there something you need?"

"Uh, yeah my name's Sam. Sorry for bothering you, It's my first day andI have no damn clue where the office is." Sam chuckles sheepishly and rubs the back of her neck. "Im Alice! It's not a bother at all it's nice to meet you Sam!"

Alice jumps up from her seat and Sam can see just how short the girl really is. 'She looks like a munchkin.' Sam doesn't hear the snort that comes from the brooding boy sitting at the table. "It's nice to meet you too." Sam grins down at the shorter girl.

Alice whips her body around to look at the other people at the table. "This is my family!." Alice chirps out excitedly and Sam can't help but wonder where all this energy comes from. 'Where the hell does she store all this energy she's not even 5 feet tall.'

'The blonde haired girl is Rosalie." Alice starts off, and Sam doesn't miss the dirty look the blonde girl gives her. "Ignore her, she's just grouchy." Alice says seeing Rosalie glare at Sam. "Play nice!" She says sternly to the blonde, who just huffs and rolls her eyes in response. "Next to her is Emmett!"

Sam smiles and waves at him when he grins goofily at her. "Hey!" He says looking at her. When they look at each other Sam finds herself staring into his eyes, and it takes her a few seconds to look away. When they looked at eachother it felt like something was pulling Sam to him.

Ignoring the weird feeling Sam continues to listen as Alice introduces the rest of the people sitting at the table. "And those two are Jasper and Edward!" The two nod at Sam silently to greet her and Sam just waves in return. "It's nice to meet you all." She says politely.

"I'll take you to the office. It's not too far from my first class. And if i'm late I'll have a good excuse." Emmett jokes with a grin before standing up from the table.

Sam looks up at him realizing the size difference between them. "Jesus your fucking huge!" Sam grins with a laugh.

"And your Tiny, short stack." Was Emmett's response. He still had the same goofy look on his face.

"I'm not short! I'm fun sized!" Sam glares at the male halfheartedly.

"Whatever you say, shorty." Emmett smirks down at the smaller female.

"I'm 5'3 I'm not that short! You're just huge!" Sam playfully argues with Emmett who just chuckles and shakes his head in response. "C'mon let's go get you your schedule." Emmett then starts to lead her towards the office and Sam follows.

Alice giggles happily watching them leave. Alice was happy that the two were already getting along so well together. She had seen Sam even before she got to town, and had been planning how to get her and Emmett together since. She knew that Sam was going to become her sister and best friend. Sam didn't know it yet, but they were already family.

Edward sighs listening to her thoughts. "Stop meddling with them Alice, your visions are not always correct. It won't work out."

Alice frowns. "If it had been only one vision, sure I get they are always changing but I didn't just see one vision of her. I saw multiple, I see multiple! Whether your guys like it or not, Sam is going to become part of our family, and even if you don't now your going to love her just as much as I already do eventually."

Even though this was Alice's first time meeting the girl she already held so much love for the girl, Because Sam was going to be her best friend. And Alice couldn't wait to be best friends.

"Don't you see how dangerous this is! Letting a human into our family!" Rosalie hisses quietly. "I don't know how Emmett can just go along with this! We're going to be exposed. This is dangerous!"

"Rosalie, calm down. You're so upset about something that might not even happen, If it was going to happen Alice would have seen it." Jasper says calmly, slightly using his ability to make the blonde female calm down.

Rosalie glares at her 'twin.' before standing up and storming off. "Don't worry." Alice starts. "She'll get over it eventually." she mumbles, watching her sister walk off somewhere else.

Alice turns to Edward and Jasper, a confused look on her face after realizing something. "Is it just me or did Sam smell different? She had a nice scent, but for once since I've been turned I didn't want to bite her?"

Edward and Jasper nod in agreement. "It's not just you, I felt no need to bite her either." Jasper says with a confused look. "In fact her scent was calming..We should tell Carlisle after school."

"I agree." Says Edward who looks in the direction Emmett and Sam had just gone. "There's something different about her…"

XX

"Slow down!" Sam says speed walking in an attempt to keep up with the brute. "Your legs are way longer than mine!" Sam sees Emmett turn to her and laugh. "Can you not keep up with me, shorty?" Sam's eyebrow twitches with irritation. "You're not gonna stop calling me shorty are you?"

Emmett grins down at her. "I could call you Tiny?" Sam just stares at him for a few seconds before sighing. "I give up." Emmett raises a brow at her. "You're never going to stop calling me some type of short name, so I give up you damn brute."

Emmett laughs, attracting attention. It was already a shock to see one of the Cullen's interacting with someone outside of their family but hearing his loud laugh attracted even more attention. Sam sees people looking at them and rolls her eyes at them. After a few more minutes they arrive at the office. "Well here's our stop, want me to wait for you and I'll take you to your first class?"

Sam was thankful that he had decided to help her. Turning to look up at the tall raven-haired man she gives him a smile. "That would be great, thank you Emmett." Emmett rubs the back of his neck and looks away. If he could he'd probably be blushing a bit. "Uh, It's no problem." He smiles sheepishly down at the shorter girl.

"Ok, i'm gonna go get my schedule, I'll be right back." Sam turns and walks into the office. Looking around she spots a blonde woman sitting at the desk. "Hello, Miss?"

The woman looks up at her. "Hello, what can I do for you sweetheart?" "My name's Samara Taylor, I'm here to pick up my schedule?" The woman nods and starts typing into her computer. After a few moments Sam hears a printer kick on and slowly start spitting out her paper. The lady grabs the paper and hands it to Sam. "Here you go." She takes the time to point out Sam's first class and gives her a gist of where the classes were. Nodding Sam thanks the lady and walks out of the office and into the hallway to meet up with Emmett.

Seeing Emmett leaning against the wall a few feet away Sam walks up to him. "I've got my schedule." Sam grins happily and for a moment she hopes she at least has at least one class with the brute.

"Let me see it? I wanna see if we've got any classes together." Emmett pushes himself against the wall and stands tall in front of her, his hand gently stretched out to take the piece of paper.

Sam nods and hands the paper to him. She watches his face contort into what appears to be his signature goofy grin. "You've got a few classes with either me or some of my siblings." Emmett pauses and smirks at her. "Looks like you're stuck with us." Sam chuckles in response. "It would seem so." Emmett looks back down at her schedule and begins to tell her what classes she had with who.

"So you've got english with me and Edward. We also have physics together. Art you've got with Alice and Rose. Then for history, you're in the same class as Jasper."

Sam's eyes widen before shining with happiness. "Wow really? I've got almost every class with at least one of you! At least I'll already know some people."

"Your first class is with Alice and Rose, I'll walk you to class."

Sam grimaces when the bell rings. She watches as the hallway starts filling up with people heading to their classes. As Emmett leads her to her first class Sam struggles to keep with him, almost getting lost in the sea of people. Emmett frowns when he turns around and sees her struggling to keep up. Reaching out he grabs her hand. "Don't want you getting lost." He smirks down at her.

Sam looks down at his hand holding hers before looking back up at the large boy. "Jeez Emmett your hand is fucking freezing."

Emmett's eyes widened slightly realizing the mistake he had made. With a chuckle he tries to play it off. "Yeah, I just run a bit colder than most. It's a condition that I have, maybe I'll tell you about it one day/" Sam nods in understanding and continues to walk with him as he pulls her through the sea of people. Even though his hand was cold, and this was her first time meeting Emmett, Sam had this strange urge to never let go of his hand.

Alice grinned happily as she watched her brother and Sam walk towards the classroom she was about to enter. Her grin widened even more when she saw they were holding hands. Behind her Rosalie grumbles. "Lets just go sit down." she growls and stomps inside of the classroom when she sees Alice made no moves to follow her.

"Sam! Do you have art with us?" Alice questions already knowing the answer. Sam gives a small smile and lets go of Emmett's hand to walk over to the pixie like girl. Behind her Emmett's grin drops when she lets go of his hand. Running a hand over his face he wondered what was making he want to be so close to her, a human.

He felt a connection between them. He didn't know what it was; he just knew something was pulling him towards her and not in a hungry way. He felt calm around her despite only having known her for an hour, the fact that he was already so attached to her slightly scared him but Emmett knew there was no way he was going to be able to avoid her unless he just stopped going to school. Sighing Emmett continues to walk over to both girls. Alice had already linked arms with Sam and was about to pull her into the classroom with her.

Before they entered the classroom Sam turned to Emmett. "Bye! Thanks for helping me, I'll see you later!" Sam sends him a large smiles and waves, which he waves back. "See you later short stuff." Emmett doesn't miss the irritated look that flares up in her eyes. It makes him chuckle to himself, the man just couldn't help irritating Sam he found it rather amusing.

Turning around Emmett begins walking to his own class, he already knew he was going to be late but he didn't care. Instead he was still thinking about Sam. He would have to talk to Carlisle about it after school, maybe he knew what was going on. Emmett knew she wasn't his blood singer as her scent didn't have him losing his mind. So he wondered what their connection was, and why her scent wasn't affecting him.

Sam wasn't surprised this time when Rosalie glared at her after Alice sat her between the two of them. Rolling her eyes, Sam doesn't let Rosalie bother her, choosing to ignore the blonde Sam looks at the happy pixie beside her.

"You know what Sam?" Alice starts off, turning to look at the tan brunette beauty beside her. "Me and you are going to be best friends!"

"I'd like that very much Alice."

XX

The next time Sam saw Emmett was in physics, she had already gone to two of her classes and this was her third class before lunch. Emmett had motioned for her to come over to him when she entered the class. He sat in the back right corner of the room, and instead of having desks the classroom had tables for two students to sit at per table. Smiling, Sam walked to the back of the room and took the seat next to the large male. "Hey Emmett." She greets him as she sits down.

Sam was glad that the class seemed to have no assigned seating, because this way she could sit with her newly made friend.

"Hey there short stuff!" He ruffled her hair when she got herself settled. "Dude! My hair, seriously?" she whined before quickly fixing her hair so that she no longer looked like she had got into a fight with a troll. "You're aware that I do have a name right? Maybe you should use it?" "Nah." He chuckled beside her, watching as she grabbed a hair tie off her wrist and pulled her hair up into a messy bun with strands of hair falling down at a few places. Emmett couldn't help but think she looked beautiful.

"You gonna keep staring at me?" Sam raised an eyebrow at Emmett who quickly looked away. Sam watched as the teacher walked in and started talking about their lesson for the day. "Hey Emmett."She whispered to get his attention, causing Emmett to finally look her way again. "Yeah?"

"You're good at physics right? Cause this is not a class I chose and last time I tried taking this class I failed...horribly." Sam winces remembering her time in Physics when she lived in Florida.

Emmett chuckles quietly beside her. "Yeah, I'd say I'm pretty good at this class, I'll make sure you don't fail this time shorty. Sam rolls her eyes at the nickname but thanks him. "Thanks Em." Turning to face the front of the class Sam takes out her notebook and a pencil before starting to take notes.

An hour later the bell rang for the third time that day. Packing up her stuff Sam sees Emmett get up after packing his stuff too. "Ready for lunch?" she says as she stands up and starts walking towards the door. Emmett walks beside her with a shrug. "School lunch isn't really my thing, my family has a special diet."

Sam nods. "Oh okay." She pauses for a few moments before wincing. "Shit, Bell's probably so pissed at me." She laughs lightly. "Bell's?"

"Yeah she's my friend, we got caught by some new kid wanting to get into the new girl's pants before someone else could. I kinda ditched her.." Sam rubs the back of her neck.

"That's just cold!" Emmett laughs.

"Shush! It's probably fine! Maybe they became friends, or maybe Bell's got laid in a bathroom stall."

"That's fucked up." Emmett looks at her weirdly and Sam just shrugs in response. "Hey! Don't judge me, I'm weird if you didn't want a weirdo as a friend it's too late for that now."

Emmett chuckles before grinning down at her. "And who said we were friends?"

"Me, myself and I, right here right now." Sam smirks up at him. "In the words of Alice Cullen, 'we're going to be best friends' Sorry Em, looks like you're stuck with me."

Emmett booms with laughter after listening to Sam's attempt at mimicking his sister's voice. Emmett's laughter was contagious, as Sam couldn't help laughing beside him. "Holy shit, that was the worst impression of Alice that I've ever heard." Emmett manages to choke out between laughing fits. Sam slowly calms down beside him. "Yeah, I know Im shit at impersonating people."

Emmett smiles at her. "Well I guess it's a good thing I don't mind being stuck with you." Sam blushes slightly at his words and looks away, she could see they were coming up on the cafeteria.

As they walk in, Sam sees people staring at them, mostly her. "What are you popular or something?"

"Nah, my family just isn't seen hanging with people other than our little group."

"Guess I'm just special then."

"Yeah...You are."

Sam doesn't see the look in his eyes when he said that, she also didn't see the way Emmett's eyes widen at his own words. He just couldn't understand he had known this girl..this human girl for less than 24 hours and she was already so special to him. It confused him, conflicted him even. He wasn't human, and she was the only thing that could come out of this was friendship...Right? Why was he even thinking about this, why was he thinking about her like this?

With a quiet sigh Emmett watches as Sam's eyes light up. "I'll see you in a bit. Bell's waving me over." Turning to him she gives him a smile. "See ya Em!" "See ya short stack." he grins and watches her walk over a table not too far from his own and went to sit down.

His family wasn't there yet so the table was empty. Grabbing his phone he sat down and waited for the others to arrive.

Sam grins sheepishly when Bella glares at her. "You left me this morning." "Yeah, I did. But look at you! You made a whole bunch of friends! She motions to the people sitting at the table. Sam pulls out her chair and sits down. Bella sighs and introduces Sam to her newly made friends.

"Sam this is Jessica and Angela, Guy's this is Sam." Sam stuck out her hand to Jessica first. "It's nice to meet Bella's new friends,I'm glad I'm not the only one to have made a few new friends." After Jessica shakes her hand she shakes Angela's.

"It's nice to meet you too." Angela smiles at her and Jessica does the same but Sam can tell her smiles fake.

Jessica speaks up. "You must be pretty special! I just saw you walk in with Emmett Cullen! The Cullen's never socialize with anyone outside of their family." Sam's shrugs. Sam sees Bella look towards the window before looking back at Jessica. "Who are they?"

Jessica grins slightly happy to be able to talk about them group of people starting to walk through the door. "Those are the rest of the Cullen's. The blonde? That's Rosalie, she's usually seen with the big guy already sitting at their table. His names Emmett, her and Rosalie used to date up until a few months ago."

Sam looks at the blonde, she already knew who they all were but hearing that Rosalie and Emmett used to date kinda irked her for some reason.

"The next blond, the one who looks like he's in pain is Jasper. The girl with him is Alice, she's super weird, like really freaking weird."

Sam cocks her head at Jessica, a fierce glare in her eyes. "She is not!" she snaps. "I know we just met and everything but Alice is my friend, and intentional or not I hear you talk shit about her again It's not gonna be pretty."

All three girl's whip around to look at Sam, their faces covered in shock. "Crap! I'm sorry I wasn't trying to offend you or something and I wasn't trying to be mean." Jessica quickly tries to right her wrong. "I didn't know you were friends with her!"

Sam nods stiffly. "Doesn't matter if you knew or not. It's not nice to talk about people that way. "

Jessica nods acting like she feels bad about it but Sam sees right through her act. "I..uh didn't know you were friends with Alice, when did that happen?" Bella quickly says trying to diffuse the situation. Even though she had only known the girl for a day Bella saw that Sam was usually a goofy person but could be irritated quickly. Though she had yet to see Sam actually get mad even if only a little. Her snapping at Jessica had definitely surprised her.

Sam slowly calms down. "I met her after I left you with that kid this morning. I got lost looking for the office and had walked up to their group and asked for directions." She smiles sheepishly at her friend when Bella glares at her halfheartedly at the mention of being left behind like she had this morning. "You're totally making this up to me later." Sam grins. "Of course Bell's I wouldn't dare dream of doing anything else." She says jokingly.

"You actually walked up to the most popular people in our school and started talking to them?" Angela's eyes widen with shock and confusion. "No one ever does that!"

Sam fights the urge to roll her eyes and looks at her with confusion. "Is it really that big of a deal?"

"Yes!" Jessica pipes up again. "They're like the most popular people in this school! You can't just walk up to them and start talking to them."

Sam smirks. "Watch me." Sam stands up and quickly turns to Bella "I'll catch up with you later, okay Bell's? Maybe we have some classes together!" Bella nods in return, sending her friend a small smile.

"If not, maybe we can hang out after school?" Sam grins down at the brunette. "sounds like a plan! We can continue our Friend marathon..See ya Bella!" Sam then turns away from the table and starts walking away. She couldn't help but smirk as both Angela and Jessica watched her start walking towards the Cullen's table, complete shock written on their faces.


	3. 3: Gossip spreads like wildfire

Chapter 3

 **This ones a little shorter than usual, sorry about that. I'd rather have made a short chapter than none at all.**

"Damn! She's a feisty one." Emmett laughs listening to Sam chew out Jessica, a girl whose lips were as loose as her cunt.

"I can't believe how quick she was to stand up for us!" Alice grins, bouncing up and down in her seat in happiness. Beside her, Jasper places a hand on the small of her back in a light attempt of telling her to calm down. He couldn't help but also be a bit impressed by the human girl.

Edward couldn't help the small smirk that crawled onto his face. A quiet chuckle escaped him as he listened to Rosalie's thoughts, who glared at him. Daring him to say something about what he had heard. She would never admit it out loud but even she was impressed with the brunette's actions. Seeing Sam already halfway to their table he turns back to his siblings. "She's almost to the table." He warns.

After a few more moments Sam's voice washed over them. "You guy's mind if I sit with you?"

Emmett's eyes light up at the request, a large grin spread from his mouth before he motions for Sam to take the empty seat to the left of him. Sam smiles and sits down beside him. "Hope you guys don't mind me crashing your table, If I had to spend one more second with Jessica Stanly I was going to break her face."

A few chuckles rang out from most of the siblings before the smallest of the siblings spoke up. "We don't mind at all, you're always welcome over here!"

"Speak for yourself Alice, not all of us want her here!" Rosalie glared at her adoptive sister from the other side of Emmett, who frowned at the blonde. "C'mon Rose.."

"No, Rose nothing! You all know how much of a risk this is, being around her!"

"Rose, that's enough." Edward spoke up only to be glared at.

Sam's eyebrows shot up. "A risk? What the hell do you think i'm gonna do?" Sam was confused, how the hell was she a risk?

"Nothing." Rose glares and stands up. Huffing she then turns away from the table and stalks away.

Sam frowned. "What the hell crawled up her ass, did I do something wrong?"

"No!" Alice's eyes snapped to her's. "It's not you...It's just Rose has trouble getting along with new people. As for the risk thing, we don't hang out with people outside of our family often, she's just very protective of us. Not all people are very kind to us if that makes sense."Alice sends Sam a small smile, not wanting to lie to her,but not able to tell the full truth. "

Just give her a few weeks you'll grow on her. I Promise."

Sam nods but slightly raises a brow at the look in Alice's eye. It was a look of confidence, too much confidence. Not wanting to think much of it Sam changes the subject. "So uh, do you guys not like school food or something?"

"Or something." Emmett answered before quickly coming up with an excuse when Edward sends a glare his way for being so vague. "We have a special diet so we don't eat school food."

"Oh, okay, that makes sense."

The rest of lunch passed quickly as Sam talked to all of the Cullen siblings, slowly getting to know them all. Most of the conversations were spent talking to Emmett and Alice. Jasper added to the conversation every once and a while but for the most part he and Edward for the most part stayed silent.

Once the bell rang Sam, and the rest of the Cullen's stood. "See ya later short stuff!" Emmett called down at Sam before turning and walking away. Sam chuckled and turned to walk away but before she left Alice gracefully glided over to say her goodbyes as well. "Bye Sam, See you later okay?"

Sam smiled softly at the pixie like girl. "I'll see you after class." Both girls smiled before turning away and heading to their classes.

XX

The rest of the day went by smoothly, Sam had enjoyed the rest of the classes she had with the Cullen's and even the ones she didn't. Turns out Sam even had another class with Bella besides Gym, English. Out of all the classes she had that day, English was her weirdest one. Sam had already been sitting at her desk which to her enjoyment was beside Emmett, who had been assigned as her partner for the rest of the year. Not that she had any complaints about that. The part that got weird was when Bella entered the classroom.

Sam had noticed that when her new friend sat down beside her partner Edward,her other new friend he very visibly did not like her. With a raised brow she had texted Bella, asking what his problem was. The girl had only responded saying that she didn't know and would talk to Sam about it after school. After sending a quick okay Sam went on for the rest of her day.

When the bell rang for the final time that day Sam quickly made her way to the parking lot of the school. Reaching her hand towards her back pocket, Sam grabbed her phone before sending a quick text to Bella, asking the girl where she was.

When Sam didn't get a response, she decided to just wait for Bella at her truck since she was her ride home. Looking around the parking lot it took Sam a second to spot the beaten and rusted red truck. Once the girl's eyes locked onto the rusty truck she started making her way across the parking lot towards it.

"Sam!"

The chirp of her name called Sam's attention towards it when she was halfway to her destination.

Turning to face the voice, Sam already knew who had called her before she laid her eyes on her. There weren't very many females in her school who sounded like Alice after all.

"Hey Al!" Sam say's, turning on her heel and making her way over to the shorter female. Alice, and Jasper were standing next to a jeep. Sam noticed that none of the other Cullen siblings were anywhere near the jeep yet.

"How was the rest of your first day?" Jasper was the first to ask, chuckling lowley when Alice smacks his arm. It was clear that she wanted to be the one to ask.

Sam chuckles before moving her arm behind her head to rub her neck. " It was good actually. I can't wait to get home though, i'm so fucking hungry."

Alice laughs softly before her eyes widen. "Sam! We should exchange phone numbers so we can talk out of school!" Grinning Sam lifts up her phone before unlocking it to prepare for their exchange. "Good idea Al. Jasper don't think you're getting out of this, you're my friend now too, so whip out that phone."

Jasper only laughed in response and did as he was told. Once Alice and Sam were finished Jasper and Sam gave the other their numbers as well.

"Giving out your number, huh?"

Sam turned behind her to see Emmett's smug grin staring down at her. "Why don't ya slide your number into my phone too?"

Sam rolls her eyes. "Wow Em, how smooth." she chuckles up at the brute she had befriended throughout the day.

"That's not the only thing about me that's smooth." Emmett says jokingly.

"Emmett you're so disgusting" Came Rosalie's snarl, as the blonde made her way around the boy. Trying to get around them all so that she could get into the car. "Learn how to take a joke Rose." Emmett says turning to the blonde as she makes her way to the passenger seat before opening the door, getting in, and slamming the door shut.

With a sigh Emmett turns back Sam, and gives her an apologetic smile, having already forgotten about getting her number.

Feeling her phone vibrate in her hand, Sam looks down to see a text from Bella appear on her screen. 'Almost to the truck now, sorry for the late reply. I see you.'

Looking up from her phone Sam sees Bella give her a soft smile. Sam waves in return before turning back to the Cullen's. "Well my rides here, I'll See you guys tomorrow?"

"Yeah! You can sit with us at lunch again." Emmett offers.

"Yeah! We'll see you tomorrow! Bye Sam!" Alice was next to tell the girl goodbye, and Jasper was last to send the girl a small smile and a nod.

Turning from the three Sam heads to Bella's truck before opening the door and hopping in. As Sam got situated and Bella started to pull out of her parking spot Sam watched out the window as the Cullen's vehicle pulled out behind them.

With a raised eyebrow, Sam wondered what had happened to Edward, who she had seen arrive with them in the same car that morning.

The silence that had rung through the loud truck when Sam opened her mouth first. "So wanna explain what happened in English with Eddiekins?" Sam stifled a chuckle at her joke of a nickname. Bella cocked a brow at her before sighing. "Do I smell?"

"What?"

Huffing, she asked again. "Do I smell?"

With a confused look Sam leaned over and sniffed her friend a bit. "You smell like lavender, why, what does that have to do with Edward?"

"When I sat next to him he gave me this look. You know, like the look you get when you smell something rancid, I think he thinks I stink?" Bella whined slightly.

"He wouldn't stop glaring at me the entire class, then after class I walked by the office and saw him trying to get out of English. I don't know what I did to him but he's a jerk!"

Sam frowned seeing her girl starting to get upset. "First of all, you smell great Bell's, and second I don't know what crawled up his ass. At lunch he seemed like a chill guy, but i'm not gonna let him be a dick to you! I'll see what the hell his deal is tomorrow." She paused before an idea sparked in her head. "I can always just text Alice and ask her what his deal is."

"Don't! It's fine, maybe It'll be better tomorrow..Speaking of the rest of the Cullen's Everyone was so surprised that you managed to make friends with them, Also I can't believe you snapped at Jessica!"

"It's not my fault she was being bitchy, just 'cause none of them want her! She shouldn't have been so rude. You can't tell me she didn't deserve it Bell's."

Bella rolled her eyes before sighing in agreement. "Yeah.."

It was silent for another few moments before Bella spoke up again. "I heard a lot of gossip about how you and the bigger Cullen, Emmett I think? Were seen together a lot today." A small smirk appears on Bella's face as she wiggles her eyebrows suggestively at the girl beside her.

"Really Bella? We just met today, we're just friends."

The pale girl only chuckled in response.

"You know being in a small towns weird, gossip spreads like fucking wild fire!" Sam points out, and Bella only nods in agreement. "Yeah it's really crazy how fast gossip spreads in this town, especially in school."

After a few more random conversations about their day, it wasn't long before Bella was parking her busted truck in the driveway of her and Charlie's home. Pulling the keys out of the ignition, Bella grabs her stuff before getting out of the truck, Sam doing the same.

"Are we still on for a friends marathon?"

"Hell yeah."

The rest of the evening was spent laughing and joking as Sam and Bella watched Friends, and exchanged conversations about their lives. The two girls were slowly starting to become close to each other.

By the time Sam managed to pull herself away from her new friend and finally go home it was roughly around six o'clock. As she bid her friend goodbye and started making her way two blocks down to her house her stomach started to rumble. "Ugh, shit I'm so hungry.." She whined as she walked up to her front door. Grabbing her keys the girl unlocked the door before stepping inside and relocking the front door.

The next hour consisted of Sam making herself dinner, as her mother Annabelle was upstairs asleep. Sam had decided to make a simple meal, spaghetti. It took her a little while to get everything finished but once she did, she made a noise of delight. Sam loved spaghetti and it had been a while since she last had a chance to eat some.

Once she was done cooking, Sam cleaned up the kitchen, and put away the leftovers in the fridge for her mother. Grabbing her plate which had been cooling, Sam turns out the kitchen light and starts making her way up the stairs to her bedroom.

Once the olive colored girl was situated in her room sitting on her bed with her dinner in her lap, and Supernatural playing on the tv she sighed in content before starting to devour her meal.

Once Sam had finished her food she quickly went downstairs to clean in and put it away.

As Sam walked back up the stairs she huffed. The house was so silent. It wasn't something she wasn't used to, but it wasn't something that she liked. When she lived in Florida, the town she had lived in before, had been quite lively, and slightly loud. It wasn't a super loud place to be but it was nowhere as quiet as the small town of Forks was. Sam knew that she would eventually get used to the quietness of the town but for now it bothered her.

Making it back to her room, Sam shuts her door before throwing herself onto her mattress. Faintly paying attention to the tv in front of her, Sam begins to ponder the day's events. She had already made a good amount of friends, friends that she really liked. She very much liked Bella, and could tell that by the end of the year the two would be thick as thieves. Bella was already becoming Sam's best friend.

When Sam's mind slowly drifted towards the Cullen family her brows furrowed. She liked them of course, in fact she really enjoyed their company and hoped that she would be able to become really good friends with all of them, with the exception of Rosalie who very clearly hated her guts.

Thinking about each of the siblings, Sam smiled. Alice and herself were going to become best friends very quickly, she liked the girl's positivity and never ending energy, not to mention the pixie was just adorable. Thinking about Alice led her to thinking about Jasper who seemed like a very polite male. In her eyes, Sam could tell there was more to him than what meets the eye, and hoped that she'd be able to get closer to the blond boy. Seeing as Alice and Jasper we're attached at the hip Sam knew there was no way to become friends with one of them without the other. Not that she minded after all, they were very nice and not to mention the two together as a couple was just adorable!

Not even giving Rosalie a second thought, Sam skipped on to the next Cullen, Edward. She frowned, the guy was very quiet even a bit broody but she wasn't expecting him to be the asshole like he had turned out. Sam hoped he had a good reason for how he had acted towards Bella, and would pull the stick out of his ass and apologise to her friend. After that incident Sam wasn't sure that she liked the bronze haired male anymore, he was an asshole to her friend after all and that was something she had no intentions of tolerating or allowing to happen. As much as she wanted to like the guy Sam knew that if he pulled more shit with Bell's, Sam was certainly going to protect her friend, even if that meant ruining her new friendship with the Cullen's. She wondered if she should say something about it to Edward the next time she saw him at school.

Finally thoughts of Emmett started to surface in her mind. Sam sighed softly. He seemed like a really great guy, and Sam really enjoyed hanging out with him. He was nice, funny, charming..and something was pulling her towards him. Like she was drawn to him. Whenever they hung out throughout the day she had a lot of fun with him and though she had never admitted it aloud being away from him felt odd. Like when she was with him she felt whole, but when she was away a piece of her was gone.

A sound of shock emits from Sam and she furiously shakes her head. She had never felt this was about anyone, it was very strange to her that she even felt like this.

"God! It's not like I have a crush on him or anything!"

Sam could feel the heat beginning to spread in her cheeks, and knew that if she looked into a mirror she'd be blushing.

"You've known this guy for one day, Jesus Sam get a grip! You're almost 18, not some 14 year old kid who's desperate for a relationship.." Scolding herself Sam sighs and tries to get the thought of Emmett Cullen out of her head.

But speak of the devil and he'll appear right?

Not even moments later Sam heard the sound of her phone notification sound not once, but twice. Looking around for her phone She found it on the floor where it had apparently fallen. After leaning down and grabbing it Sam pulls herself back up into a sitting position before unlocking her phone. She had two messages, one from Alice and the other from an unknown number. She opened Alice's message first.

'I gave Emmett your number, hope you don't mind. He wouldn't stop bugging me about it.'

Sam quickly sent back a response. 'Lol. it's okay, thanks for the heads up.'

Sam chuckled when Alice sent a thumbs up in return.

Backing out of the conversation, Sam opened the message from the unknown number, although it wasn't an unknown number anymore. Now she knew it was just Emmett.

'What's up shortstuff?'

Sam wasn't even fazed by the nicknames at this point. She was already getting used to them as she knew he was never going to stop. Smiling instead Sam starts to type her response.


	4. 4: Hey there short stuff!

**Chapter 4**

 **I don't think I have to say this but I'm going too anyway. Sam's phone number is just by pressing random numbers, Please do not call that number. Also 2 updates in 24 hours? Wow! Hopefully I'll have the 5th chapter out soon.**

'Not much ya damn bear'

"Is that seriously what I Just decided to text back?" Sam groans before face palming at her own idiocy. Her notification went off a few moments later and Sam quickly looked at his response.

'Lol I'm way stronger than a bear.'

Sam chuckles and rolls her eyes. 'Haha I'm sure you are Em...so uh what do ya want?'

His response was quick. 'Wow I can't wanna talk to my new friend?' Before Sam could respond he sent her another text. 'Anyway are you busy right now?'

Sam cocked an eyebrow but slowly texted back. 'No why?'

'Cause you've been here for two days, you had a chance to check out the town and stuff yet?'

Sam grinned seeing where this is going. 'No, you offering to show me around?'

'That's exactly what i'm doing...So wanna hang?'

Sam looks at the clock on her desk. "7:30" she reads. "Mom gets up for work at 10:30… I could leave her a note in case i'm not back before then." she grins about to send him her reply but curses. "Shit, I can't take the car then in case she gets called in early...fuck."

With a frown Sam texts Emmett back. 'I'd be down, but I don't have a ride. My mom needs the car..'

'Then it's a good thing I've got my own ride now isn't it.'

Sam rolls her eyes; she could practically hear his cocky voice.

'Yeah I guess it is lol.' Sam sends him her address.

'I'll be there in 15.'

Sending Emmett a thumbs up, Sam gets up and starts to make herself look presentable. She wore the same clothes she had worn to school, but grabbed a jacket to throw over her outfit should it get cold. Sam then fixes her hair to look like less of a frizzy bird's nest before deciding she was content with how she appeared. Walking around her room Sam made sure to gather her house keys, wallet and phone. Once she was done with that She searched for one of her notebooks so that she could write her mother a note should she wake up early.

'Mom, in case you wake up and i'm not here, I'm going out to explore the town with my new friend Emmett. Yes he's a boy, no it's not a date so don't freak out. I've got my phone on me so you can call me if you need me. Dinners in the fridge. Love you.

-Sam "

After finishing writing her letter, Sam quietly slips into her mother's room and leaves the notepad on the nightstand beside her mother's bed. Smiling at her mom Sam makes her way back out of the bedroom before silently shutting the door.

Sam's next few minutes were spent trying to make sure she didn't need anything else.

Once she was finished with that her phone conveniently went off in her pocket. Grabbing it, she reads over the message that flashes up on her screen. She grins, Emmett's outside.

XX

"I can't believe you're all just fine with risking the exposure of our family. First Emmett, and now Edward?!"

Emmett's fists tightened in agitation around the steering wheel as he listened to Rosalie through a tantrum beside him. Trying to not say anything to her he begins to back his jeep out of the parking spot it sat in. Once he managed to back the car up far enough, he turned it to the right. Starting to drive Emmett noticed he was behind Bella's truck. He could both see and hear the two girls conversing through the back window of the truck.

"Will you just let it go Rosalie! I've already told you everything's going to be fine. I've _seen_ it!"

"No Alice, maybe you've forgotten but sometimes the things you see _change!"_ Rose snarls from the front seat; whipping her head around to glare at the short haired girl sitting in the back beside Jasper, who glares at Rose in return. He certainly didn't like how his 'twin' was talking to his mate.

Jasper could feel the agitation from them all spiking the more Rose went on, his own irritation not helping. It was slowly starting to become overwhelming.

Alice frowned, turning to see her mate was uncomfortable. "You're being unreasonable Rose! Yes it could be a slight risk but from what I've seen it's not going to be a problem. Yes, Bella being Edwards blood singer is a bit worrying, but he's doing just fine. And whether you like it or not she's going to become a part of our family one day!"

All three other vampires' eyes widened at the sudden information.

"WHAT?!" Rosalie roars about to go on another tirade.

At this point Jasper had, had enough of the blonde temper tantrum and started to force waves of calm to over power her rage. Not only were here emotions overpowering his own, but it was pissing him off how she was acting about the entire situation.

Rosalie's glare softens but is still visible as it shifts over to Jasper. "Stop." she orders.

"I'll stop when you stop acting like a child."

Rosalie snarls again and turns her head towards Emmett. "And you with your little human pet! That is if she is even human, since none of us can smell her blood. She might be even more of a danger to us. We don't even know what she is! You being drawn to her is only going to turn out to be a problem!"

Emmett who had long since drove out of the parking lot was speeding the jeep down the road towards their house now. Thankfully they were almost home, he didn't know how much more he could take of Rosalie right now.

Having had enough, Emmett turns and glares at her. "First, she's not a pet. She's my friend. And second, if she isn't human, she doesn't act like it, and if she knew about us she doesn't act like that either. Edward heard her thoughts throughout the day and never once heard anything off about her so just let it go!"

Rose's eyes widen when he starts to raise his voice at her and she finally shuts up.

"You don't have to worry about Sam, Rose." Alice speaks up again, she had just finished having a vision.

"What did you see Alice?" Jasper asks quizzically from beside her.

"I know why her scent doesn't bother us."

Emmett looks at Alice from the rear window mirror, but the small girl suddenly looked both happy and determined.

Alice could tell them wanted her to explain and tilted her head slightly with a small smile. "I'll explain when we all get home, It's easier if I can just explain to everyone at once." That was the last time any of them spoke before they arrived at their home.

Once his jeep was parked in front of their house and everyone was out of it Emmett walked up the stairs to the front door of his house before he opened it and entered. 2 out of 4 of his siblings entered behind him, as Rosalie was the first to storm out of the jeep and into the house before slamming the front door shut.

As he walked further into the house Emmett could hear Edward getting back from his hunt. All of the Cullen children were home, now they just had to wait on their parents.

It wasn't long before Esme got home, who had apparently been shopping to keep up appearances. Carlisle was the last to show, having gotten home a few hours later when he came home from the hospital. Once they were all home and situated in the living room Edward explained what happened with him to their adoptive parents who frowned knowing that Edward being around his blood singer could be a problem.  
In the end they had decided to have Edward go stay with their cousins in Alaska for a week so that he could recoup and come back when he was ready to be around Bella again.

Emmett listened as Alice, and Rose make their input known on how they feel about Edward's situation. Alice putting her full trust into Edward, and trying to explain that everything would turn out fine, and Rose claiming how dangerous it is and that they should just kill the Swan girl.

Truthfully Emmett didn't pay much attention to the whole Edward, Bella situation. He was either going to kill the girl or he wasn't, It's that simple.

He only started to pay attention when both his name and Sam's were brought up. Now It was his turn to explain what happened to his parents.

"We were waiting for the first bell to ring.." He started off his retelling of what happened. "The second new girl, Sam came up to us askin' for directions and I offered to take her to the office. When she first came up to us I noticed that I didn't have the urge to drink her dry." Emmett stops to chuckle for a second when Esme scolds him for his crudeness.

"None of us felt that way, it's like none of us could smell her blood. She smelled like apples! It was very calming actually..to be able to be around a human and not have to stop yourself from killing them."

Esme and Carlisle both looked at Alice who had interrupted Emmett in her excitement. They both looked at all their children. "You couldn't smell her blood?" Carlisle asked.

"No." Edward spoke up. "All you could smell was the scent of apples, she's very much human. I could hear her heart pumping but I had no want or need to kill her."

Carlisle looked puzzled. "And you all are sure that she's a human?"

"At the very least she didn't have any thoughts about anything non-human."

"Trust me she is."

Esme smiled but raised her eyebrow at the tiny seer. "Then why does her blood not bother us, you said you know why?"

"I had a vision while we were in the jeep, there's a necklace that Sam wears everyday. She never takes it off. I don't know why….My vision, what I saw was her necklace tearing when she got into a fight with a girl named Lauren. When the necklace tore I could suddenly smell her, her blood. The necklace is somehow what's stopping us from smelling her blood."

When Alice finished her explanation the Cullen family watched her with disbelief.

"A necklace that stops vampires from smelling them? I've never heard of anything like it.." Carlisle mumbles to himself in curiosity. "I wonder if she's aware of it?"

Remembering that Emmett had yet to finish explaining Esme turned to him. "Was there anything else you wanted to add?"

Emmett rubbed the back of his neck. "For some reason I feel drawn to her?" He did his best to explain, and Emmett knew if he were still human he'd likely be blushing.

A bit confused Esme motions for him to explain.

"Like something in me wants to be around her, and when I'm not around her I feel off? It's like something's missing.."

"What if your mates? That sounds like how it is for me and Alice." Jasper who hadn't spoken the entire meeting, let them know what he was thinking.

Emmett's eyes widened. "Holy shit."

"Language!" Esme scolded happily with a grin, joyful to know that her child had finally found the person he was meant to be with for the rest of his days.  
"Awww, I was kinda hoping you'd figure that out on your own and not have to be told!" Alice pouted from beside her mate who chuckled at her actions. "Sorry darlin."

Carlisle looked at Alice. "So you already knew they were mates?"

Alice nods. "I've been having visions of Sam for a few weeks, It just took me a bit to figure out why we couldn't smell her."

Emmett sat in his seat thinking about the whole situation. Confused on what to do with the information he turned to his parents. "What should I do?"

"What do you want to do Emmett?" Esme countered.

The boy thinks for a moment. "Hey Al-"

"873-452-796"

Emmett's booming laugh fills the living room. "I didn't even get to ask!"

"I know." Alice grins at the brute.

Esme and Carlisle chuckle at their daughter's antics for a few seconds before Carlisle speaks again. "Just to clarify Alice, your saying that neither of these girls are going to endanger us?"

"From all of my visions, no. They are not a danger to us. Edward isn't going to kill Bella, and Sam isn't going to cause any trouble."

"That's good, I can't wait to meet them." Esme smiles happily.

Edward frowns at that. "Why would you ever meet Bella, I'm going to stay away from her."

"Not according to Alice." Rose scoffs, and Edward looks at her in confusion. "Alice thinks they're both going to become part of the family."

Edward glares at Alice. "That's not happening. I cant even be around her without wanting to kill her!"

Alice rolls her eyes. "Who's the one who can see the future here? Of course she's going to become part of the family, because no matter how hard you fight Edward you're going to fall in love with her. Both of them are going to be my sisters one day and I can't wait!"

Edward growls. "I refuse to love her!" Edward shoots up from his seat and rushes out of the house.

Emmett crosses his arms with a huff at Edwards' reaction. He didn't get why his brother was making it such a big deal. Alice was so sure that Bella was going to live, so couldn't Edward just try to get over it and deal with it instead of storming off.

Carlisle rubs a hand over his face before sighing. He stands and looks at Alice once more. "I truly hope you're right about nothing going wrong...I'm going to go talk to Edward and get him ready to go to Alaska." With that Carlisle turned and left to go follow Edward. Once Carlisle left the rest of the Cullen's began to disperse.

Soon after the meeting Emmett found himself sitting in his room sitting on the couch he has in his room. Emmett was described as a goofy, cocky, loud kinda guy, who rarely got serious But as he sat on his couch thinking about Sam he was silent, serious, and slightly nervous. With so many what-if's running through his mind Emmett sighed before letting his body slowly slide down the couch, until his hips were completely off the couch and his legs splayed across the ground, His head leaning against the back of the couch as he fumbled with the phone in his hand.

Bringing his phone up to his face he turns it on and looks at the time. A grin spreads across his face as an idea surfaces in his thoughts. "She's been here for about 2 days, I wonder if she's had time to explore the town yet.."

Quickly sitting up, the grinning brute turns on his phone before sending a text to the number Alice had told them earlier.

'What's up shortstuff.'  
"I told her I gave you her number!" Alice called from somewhere in the house knowing her brother would hear her.

"Thanks Al!" He called back.

"Your welcome!" Emmett could practically hear her grinning, Emmett enjoyed knowing that Alice liked his mate so much, and from what he saw of their interactions apparently Jasper liked the girl too. Emmett was glad to know at least 2 of his siblings liked her.

His phone went off.

'Not much ya damn bear.'

Emmett laughed at the nickname; he certainly didn't mind it, and he liked that she was coming up with nicknames for him other than Em. Not that he minded being called Em.

After a few quick texts back and forth the vampire decides to go for it and asks if she wants to hang out. When she finally tells him yes and gives him her address the boy jumps from his seat in joy.

Sending her a text to tell her he'll be there in 15 minutes Emmett starts making his way down to the first floor of their home. Grabbing his keys, Emmett's almost out the door until Esme stops him.

"Where are you off too?" she questions craning her neck to look at him from the position she was sitting in on their living room couch. "And what's got you so excited?"

Emmett pauses to look at her before sheepishly rubbing the running a hand through his curly hair. "Sam, my mate? She's been in town for two days and has yet to actually go anywhere besides her house and school. So I was gonna show her around a bit."

Esme grins. "That's a nice idea! Make sure not to get that girl in too much trouble okay?" Esme playfully winks at her son with a chuckle.

"Me, trouble?" Emmett feigns offence. "I would never." He winks at his mother before turning back to the door and opening it. "I'll be back later mom."

"Bye Em, Have fun!"

"I will."

Emmett steps out of the door before shutting it behind him. With his keys in hand he begins making a bee-line for his Jeep. Once he got in and started up the engine, Emmett began to make his way to Sam's address.

It didn't take him very long to get there, it helped that everyone in his family was a speed demon. They couldn't help that they all loved to drive fast. It probably had a lot to do with the fact that they were the fastest thing on earth, so traveling slow sucked.

It wasn't long before Emmett made it to Sam's house. Pulling up the driveway next to what he assumed was Sam's mother's car, he put his jeep in park. Reaching for his phone He sends a message to Sam telling her he's outside.

Emmett heard her front door open before he saw it, then he watched her come out, a smile lit up his face. He was happy and a bit excited to see her again. Emmett's eyes trailed the much shorter female as she locked her front door before making her way over to the passenger side of his jeep.

Emmett quickly unlocked the door's so that she could get in and he watched as she pulled open the door.

"Hey there shortstuff!" 


End file.
